


Silly Wrong But Vivid Right

by lisachan



Series: Tales of the Summer Palace [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Quando la vita di Manila si spegne, lui lo sente.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Series: Tales of the Summer Palace [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/414045
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Silly Wrong But Vivid Right

**Author's Note:**

> Torniamo indietro di qualche anno alla TERRIBILE FRUSTRAZIONE di Lacros che non vuole smollarlo a sua sorella. You're welcome!
> 
> Scritta per la W6 di questo COWT #10, M3, prompt: "legame fraterno".

Quando la vita di Manila si spegne, lui lo sente. Lo sente esattamente come l’aveva sentita venire al mondo – dalla terra parte una vibrazione che risale, attraverso i suoi piedi, lungo tutto il suo corpo, e quella sensazione di assoluta pienezza e completezza che lo aveva sempre accompagnato dal giorno della sua nascita si dissolve, e di lei non resta più niente.

Si solleva in piedi a fatica, emergendo da sotto una lastra di granito bianco. È ferito e non respira bene, è coperto di polvere e sangue e non riesce a sentire nient’altro che rumori attutiti, ma ci vede, e quando vede Celes scavare forsennatamente vicino al punto in cui ricorda si trovava prima il trono, si sente morire. Non c’è più il trono. Non c’è più il pavimento. Non c’è più niente – niente, a parte la piccola mano di Manila che emerge dai frammenti di roccia che ricoprono il suo esile corpo.

Celes si accascia in ginocchio accanto a quella mano minuscola, Lacros invece si slancia verso di lei e scava, scava a mani nude, si ferisce le dita, si strappa le unghie, il suo sangue si mescola a quello di Manila, e quando estrae il suo corpo dalla sua tomba di pietre spezzate se lo stringe contro e scoppia a piangere urlando, perché le lacrime da sole non possono contenere tutto il suo dolore.

È solo allora, quando la stringe al petto, che lo sente. Il respiro più debole che abbia mai soffiato. Il battito più lieve di tutto l’universo. Interrompe il suo urlo mentre le lacrime gli si asciugano sulle guance e la voce combatte per uscire. “E’ viva...” mormora, “E’ ancora viva!”

Sente Celes scivolare sul terreno come un piccolo animale selvaggio, corre su mani e ginocchia e gli si acquatta accanto. Lacros allontana Manila da sé per mostrare a suo nipote il volto di sua madre. “Respira…?”

“Respira,” conferma, e si sente scoppiare a piangere di nuovo, “Per tutti gli dei, respira ancora.”

Vesper li raggiunge, una mano premuta con forza contro il fianco ferito, che nonostante tutto continua a sanguinare. “Lacros...” le trema la voce, e quando crolla sulle ginocchia accanto a lui Lacros le si appoggia addosso, offrendo anche a lei la possibilità di osservarla, di osservare il petto che si solleva e si abbassa lentamente, a fatica, di osservare il tremolio delle palpebre, che sfarfallano come le ali di un minuscolo uccellino. “Siano ringraziati gli dei,” espira Vesper, chiudendo gli occhi. Sta piangendo anche lei, e piange Celes, e Lacros si sente come se l’intero universo stesse piangendo insieme a loro.

Si prende un istante per perdersi dentro quel dolore condiviso, il dolore delle uniche tre persone in tutte le Lande che possono dire senza timore di essere smentite che la morte di Manila lascerebbe in loro una cicatrice indelebile. Lascia che Celes porti con sé un terzo di quel dolore, lascia a Vesper l’altro terzo, ne tiene un terzo per sé. Poi si alza in piedi e, zoppicando, trascina sua sorella verso la sua stanza.

*

Quando parte in compagnia di Lænton e Vibidius per trovare tutti gli ingredienti del filtro che potrebbe salvare sua sorella, lo fa a malincuore, lasciandosi alle spalle un pezzo troppo grande di sé per poter essere ignorato.

Suo marito, lo sa, lo disapprova. Forse è perfino arrabbiato, di certo giudica il suo dolore. Quella delle Veggenti è una stirpe effimera, destinata sempre a morte prematura. Che sia in battaglia, che sia perché è stata sopraffatta dalla propria magia, che sia per mano nemica o che sia per effetto della maledizione delle Veggenti, quella che decreta che al concepimento dell’erede della Veggente in carica sua madre perderà immediatamente la vita, ogni Veggente muore prima di quanto possano farlo il resto delle persone che l’hanno più o meno intensamente amata. 

Sarà così anche per Manila, Lacros immagina, ma non riesce a rassegnarsi al pensiero.

Finché ci sarà anche solo una possibilità di salvarla, lui non potrà fare altro che tentare.

*

Quando rientra viene accolto da ogni tipo di pettegolezzo. Nel clima di incertezza che ha avvolto il Palazzo d’Estate durante la sua assenza, la temporanea indisposizione di Manila e la distrazione di Celes, si sono sollevate voci dalle ombre. Voci oltraggiose che parlavano di complotti, attentati, crimini incresciosi attribuiti a lui e Lænton.

Ora che è tornato a palazzo cerca di ignorare le voci e la loro eco malsana. Ignora gli sguardi dei cortigiani e si assicura solo di una cosa: consegnare il filtro a Celes, perché possa usarlo per salvare Manila.

*

Quando Manila riapre gli occhi, la sente tornare a sé. È come il primo vento caldo dopo l’inverno, la prima pioggia dopo la siccità, il primo sorso d’acqua dopo avere attraversato il deserto, il primo boccone di cibo dopo mesi di digiuno, il primo bacio, la prima volta. Sua sorella torna come la primavera, come una magia dimenticata, torna come la marea, perché è impossibile arrestarla. Riapre i suoi occhi azzurri sul mondo, e Lacros è lì per stringerla fra le braccia.

È un abbraccio breve, perché non vuole privarla dell’abbraccio più lungo e sofferto di Celes, non vuole trattenerla troppo a lungo lontana dalla tenera stretta della donna che ha scelto per essere la sua compagna di vita.

Si dà tempo qualche ora. Aspetta il calar della sera. Poi scivola nella sua stanza di notte, una cosa che ha smesso di fare da anni. Si siede sulla sponda del letto, dal suo lato, e le accarezza lievemente il viso. Manila si sveglia e gli offre un sorriso affaticato ma sereno.

“Stai bene?” le sussurra, cercando di non svegliare Vesper. Manila annuisce. “Puoi alzarti?”

“No,” risponde con un risolino, “Ma tu puoi prendermi in braccio, se vuoi.”

Lacros vuole, naturalmente. Le solleva di dosso le coperte, calde del suo corpo e intrise del suo profumo, e la stringe fra le braccia, sollevandola dal letto. Si lascia quel giaciglio, il corpo di Vesper e la camera da letto alle spalle e la porta con sé. Attraversano il palazzo fino al Giardino d’Inverno, la splendida serra in vetro e acciaio che era il luogo in cui più volentieri la loro madre si rifugiava quando si sentiva oppressa dai suoi doveri reali. La adagia con cura su una delle splendide panche cesellate in marmo bianco e poi si inginocchia davanti a lei e posa il capo sul suo grembo, espirando sollevato.

È qui. Può toccarla. È ancora viva, ancora calda, ancora palpita.

Sua sorella gli accarezza il capo, passa le dita fra i suoi capelli sciolti. “Non mi aspettavo che reagissi in maniera così fisica al mio ritorno,” ride appena, “Ti sei sempre trattenuto più di quanto desiderassi.”

“Non ho mai rischiato così tanto di perderti,” risponde lui in un soffio. Sente il calore della sua pelle contro una guancia e non può fare a meno di sollevare una mano per accarezzarle la gamba. Il piedino delicato, la caviglia sottile, il polpaccio slanciato e ben tornito, quel ginocchio dalla rotondità perfetta e immacolata. Poi la sua mano si tuffa sotto l’orlo della camicia da notte e lui indugia sulla pelle calda e liscia dell’interno coscia. Sua sorella inspira ed espira appena più profondamente.

“Sono qui, adesso, no?” dice. Le trema appena la voce. Lacros ovviamente sa perché. Si volta verso di lei, incrocia il suo sguardo.

“Ti vedo,” mormora.

Manila deglutisce e schiude appena le gambe. Lacros non si muove.

“Potresti farlo,” dice lei. Lacros si aspettava che lo facesse. Ogni volta che osa più del necessario, lei, affamata, cerca di convincerlo a prendersi anche tutto il resto.

“Lo so.”

“Io non te lo impedirei.”

“Lo so.”

“Vesper non si arrabbierebbe.”

“Lo so.”

“Anche Lænton capirebbe.”

“Probabilmente. Lænton capisce sempre molte cose.”

Manila deglutisce ancora. Seppure affaticata, cerca di scivolare in avanti sulla seduta della panchina, per avvicinarsi alle sue dita. Lacros sta bene attento a far sì che restino, invece, ben ferme sulla sua coscia. 

“Non vuoi?”

Lacros sospira. Può concedere a sua sorella più di un briciolo di sincerità, stavolta. “Non credo ci sia in tutto il poliverso qualcosa che desidero più di possederti, mia Piccolissima,” sussurra, chinandosi sul suo grembo, posandole un bacio carico di reverenza sulla pancia.

“E allora perché non lo fai?” chiede Manila, la voce che trema, custodendo l’eco della sua stessa voce, di svariati anni più giovane, che gli chiede la stessa cosa nella penombra azzurrina della sua stanza da ragazzina.

E lui potrebbe dirle molte cose. Potrebbe usare molte scuse. Quella della Legge, tanto per cominciare. Potrebbe dirle che la Legge gli impedisce, in quanto uomo sposato, di avere relazioni con chiunque altro. Potrebbe dirle che a frenarlo è l’opportunità di una relazione fra di loro, anche a prescindere dalla Legge, una relazione che sarebbe un continuo saltare sui carboni ardenti, viste le loro evidenti incompatibilità caratteriali. Potrebbe dirle che non vuole tradire la fiducia di Lænton, che ama suo marito e che gli deve fedeltà. Potrebbe dire tutte queste cose – e sarebbe tutto vero, ma niente di tutto ciò sarebbe la verità.

Lacros chiude gli occhi, sospira e sceglie la verità. “Se ti prendessi, mia Piccolissima, poi non potrei più lasciarti andare,” sussurra. Il suo respiro si fa incandescente, così infuocato che immagina lei possa sentirlo sulla pelle anche attraverso la veste che indossa. “Ti legherei a me con catene infrangibili e non potresti più lasciarmi. Non potresti più viaggiare. Non potresti più fare niente di ciò che ti rende quello che sei – libera e indomabile. Non potresti perché io non te lo lascerei fare. Perché ho un inferno dentro…” le sue labbra scivolano in alto, si posano sullo sterno di sua sorella, poi in mezzo alle sue clavicole, “Che si scatena quando ti sono vicino. E se ti toccassi…” le sfiora la gola con le labbra, poi il mento, l’angolo della bocca, si ferma sulle labbra e lì bisbiglia, “Se ti toccassi davvero, darei alle fiamme anche te. Di te non resterebbe niente. Diventeremmo cenere in due. E non posso farti questo.”

Manila annaspa, stringe le mani attorno al bordo della panchina, serra le gambe attorno alla mano di suo fratello. “Lo dici come se io non lo volessi,” esala arresa, “Da quando conosco il significato della parola desiderio, non ho fatto altro che ardere. Per te. Dici che non vuoi toccarmi per non darmi alle fiamme. Per non consumarmi. Ma, mio Splendido, io sto già bruciando. Mi sto già consumando.”

Lacros preme forte la sua fronte contro quella di sua sorella. Emette un ringhio di gola che poi sfuma in un gemito arreso. Non la bacerà. Non la bacerà. Si allontana da lei. Per grazia di tutti gli dei, non l’ha baciata.

La osserva, invece, immobile, seduta su quella panchina. Ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime e Lacros sa che, se fosse in forze, si alzerebbe in piedi, gli si arrampicherebbe addosso come uno scoiattolo su per il tronco di un albero. Lo pretenderebbe. Lo otterrebbe.

Per un secondo ringrazia quello che è accaduto per averle tolto le forze di farlo, perché questa notte, fra tutte le notti, lui non sarebbe riuscito ad opporsi. Poi prova disgusto per se stesso per avere anche solo potuto concepire un simile pensiero, e distoglie lo sguardo.

“E’ il caso che ti riporti a letto,” mormora colpevole. 

Lei abbassa lo sguardo. Nel movimento, le sfugge una lacrima. Si limita ad annuire, e Lacros la accoglie di nuovo fra le proprie braccia, contro il proprio petto.

Ogni passo che fa per riportarla da Vesper è un’agonia.


End file.
